No Title (yet)
by UnnamedDreamer
Summary: Sarah is a big girl now and notices her love for Jareth; Jareth feels lonely and sad in his castle. Will they see each other again?


The minute Sarah left the labyrinth, the air changed. The king went back to his throne, empty handed. The shine in his eyes faded away, the only thing that shined was the glitter make up he had on his face. Days and years past, and he no longer smiled, not even sang a song anymore. The labyrinth was open for anyone that wanted to come in, no one no longer feared it thanks to Sarah; the king of goblins didn't even bother to block the path anymore. "Just let them come in, I don't care anymore" he said. "Sir, do you need anything?" asked one of his goblins. "No. Just leave me alone! Go! Go!" he said angrily, while laying in his throne again. The truth is he did. He wanted to turn back in time, go back to the ball where he was dancing with his beautiful princess, Sarah. Hold her hands again, talk to her again and just look at her. He sometimes grabbed one of his crystal balls and checked on how she was doing. She looked happy, especially when her friends from the labyrinth visited her. A smile escaped from Jareth everytime he saw her, along with a fresh tear. He even called Hoggle sometimes, asking him how was she, even if he saw her in the crystal ball it conforted him that it came from Hoggle's mouth. "I'm afraid she's growing up, your majesty. She doesn't call on us like she used to..." said Hoggle, with his eyes looking down. "That's enough. Just go away" Jareth said softly, while turning to look at the window, in the labyrinth where everyone looked happy, except him. He needed Sarah more than anything else.

As for Sarah, when she came back from the labyrinth, she put the musical box and the book away in a drawer, but left a small statue of the goblin king. In her world, she didn't have any friends, just Toby that was now three years old. Their relationship got better after what had happened in the labyrinth. Her relationship with her stepmother stayed the same. "You have to grow up, go out with a boy, leave fairy tales behind. Sarah, you're eighteen, just open your eyes, grow up" her step mother used to say. She didn't call on her friends anymore, she just cried alone hugging her teddy bear. She dried her tears, opened the drawer and played the music box just to hear it once again. She remembered that day, the day she danced with the goblin king, how his eyes softened and shined looking into her's. Back then, she didn't know the meaning of love,it wasn't in her dictionary; Sarah remembered how confused she felt in the hands of Jareth. She didn't need any boy her age or leave the fairy tales behind, she knew exactly what she needed. Jareth. The Goblin King.

While the music from the box was playing, Sarah started sobbing looking in the mirror. Jareth was looking at this from his crystal ball and cried with her. Then, she dried her tears, looked at the drawer and opened it. There was the small red leather book with "Labyrinth" written on golden letters. Then an idea came to her mind. What if she could call the Goblin King from her magic mirror, just like she did to call her friends? It was worth a shot. "Oh Goblin King Goblin King..." how could she continue? Meanwhile, Jareth stood up and watched with more attention. His eyes shined once again, after three long years of suffering. "Finally" thought Jareth. "Jareth..." whispered Sarah, looking at the mirror with tears all over her face, holding the music box that was still playing. She closed her eyes, thinking that that way, the tears would stop. Sarah then felt a finger drying a tear that was falling from her left eye and a familiar voice was singing with the song of the music box. "As the world falls down...". Surprised, she opened her eyes and looked at the mirror. There he was. Jareth. She looked back but no one was there. "I need you, Jareth" she sobbed, covering her face. "That's all you had to say" he murmured turning her around. She took the hands off her face and he was standing a few feet from her. He was now in her world. She ran and hugged him, now with tears of joy. He hugged her back, gently placing his hand on her head, a tear coming out of his eyes now filled with light.


End file.
